Fosglahd
by kyltia
Summary: Harry Potter ne se remet pas de la disparition de Sirius et cherche un moyen de réparer ses erreurs. Ce qu'il va découvrir risque d'être trés différent de ce à quoi il s'attend.spoilers OTP
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Kyltia

Base : Harry Potter, livres 1 à 5

Genre : angst, yaoi (?)

Fosglahd...

Prologue

Severus Snape caressait de la main la chevelure répandue sur ses genoux. Le geste, intime et tendre, semblait déplacé et incongru chez l'homme froid et sinistre qu'il était. Pourtant, accroupi à même le sol, inconscient de la saleté environnante, il continuait de caresser les cheveux sombres, le visage en forme de cœur, les lèvres pleines, les paupières définitivement closes.

Et son visage n'exprimait rien, tant il avait l'habitude de conserver un masque froid d'indifférence et de reproche constants.

Seule sa main tremblait, perdue dans les boucles brunes.

Lorsqu'il leva la tête, son regard brillait d'une lueur sombre, d'une colère rentrée prête à éclater.

Lâchant le corps sans vie qu'il étreignait depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, il se releva et fit un pas vers Sirius Black qui l'observait non loin.

« Misérable larve... » Grogna Snape, la voix basse rendue sourde par la rage.

Sirius sortit rapidement sa baguette de sa poche et tendit la main gauche derrière lui, comme pour protéger quelqu'un.

« Snape ! » Cracha-t-il d'un ton d'avertissement.

« Hors de mon chemin, clébard. Je veux la tête de ce qui te sert de fils. » Grogna le maître des potions, brandissant lui aussi sa baguette.

« Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça, Snape. » Prévint Black, menaçant.

« Je veux sa tête. Je veux arracher de son corps fluet, la tête de cet assassin, l'écorcher, le vider de sa cervelle. De ses yeux. De sa langue. Je veux lui couper les oreilles et le nez. Je veux en détacher les chairs et me servir de son crâne comme chandelier afin de me rappeler à jamais la trahison de ce monstre. »

Il y avait tant de haine dans ses paroles, tant de haine.

Il serra les dents.

Tant de haine...


	2. Chapitre 1 : Correspondance

Fosglahd, Chapitre 1

Correspondance.

* * *

Allongé dans son lit, le regard fixé sur le plafond, Vernon Dursley écoutait la respiration tranquille de sa femme endormie à ses cotés.

Il écoutait le vent souffler dans les arbres.

Il écoutait les oiseaux crier dans la nuit.

Il écoutait les voitures passer tardivement dans la rue.

Il écoutait tout sauf les gémissements émanant de la chambre à l'autre bout du couloir.

Il s'était levé une fois, au début de l'été, afin de faire passer au gamin ses envies perverses. Mais au lieu de le trouver en train de « s'auto-satisfaire », il avait découvert le gamin en sueur, le visage déformé par la souffrance, les membres entravés par ses draps alors qu'il s'agitait dans son lit en laissant échapper des gémissements de bête blessée.

Mais le gamin dormait.

Si on pouvait appeler ça dormir.

Vernon avait fermé la porte sans la claquer et était allé se recoucher auprès de sa femme. Petunia, le sang saturé de ces somnifères qui seuls lui permettaient de tenir depuis les «problèmes» de Dudley, dormait d'un sommeil lourd.

Depuis, chaque nuit, il se forçait à ne pas écouter les plaintes déchirantes de son neveu tout en se demandant quand il se déciderait à demander à Petunia un cachet pour dormir...

* * *

Le voile s'agitait devant ses yeux et les voix l'appelaient.

Et Harry savait ce qui l'attendait derrière le tissu crasseux.

Il ne voulait pas y aller.

Mais cela faisait si mal...

« Un pas. »

Non.

Il ne voulait pas.

« Un seul pas. »

Non, ce serait une erreur.

« Pour tout retrouver. »

Retrouver quoi ? Retrouver qui ?

C'était une illusion, tout n'était qu'illusion.

Ce n'était pas en soulevant le voile qu'il retrouverait ses parents.

Ce n'était pas en regardant le passage qu'il reverrait Cédric.

Ce n'était pas en passant la porte qu'il rejoindrait Sirius.

Ou plutôt si, il les retrouverait, les reverrait et les rejoindrait.

Mais il serait mort.

« Quelle importance ? »

Quelle importance ? Mais il ne voulait pas mourir !

« Non ? »

Non ! Il n'avait pas survécu pendant 16 ans, perdant tout ce qui lui était cher pour se suicider bêtement en passant une porte ensorcelée !

« Pourquoi survivre ? Quel intérêt ? Que reste-t-il à protéger ? Que reste-t-il à chérir si tout ce que tu touches se brise ? Si tous ceux que tu aimes meurent ? Si tous ceux qui t'approchent disparaissent ? Quel intérêt ? Ne sais tu pas que le monde serait bien mieux sans toi ? Ne sais tu pas que tes amis seraient plus en sécurité sans toi ? Ne sais tu pas... Que tes parents et Cédric et Sirius seraient encore en vie, sans toi ? »

Et il lâcha une plainte douloureuse, car la voix l'appelant derrière le voile était celle de Sirius.

Et oui, il était coupable.

Il avait provoqué la mort de ses parents.

Il avait tué Cédric.

Il avait assassiné Sirius.

« Tu vois bien que ce serait tellement mieux. Tu n'as qu'un pas à faire. Un seul. Et tout sera oublié. Et tout sera pardonné. »

Il sentait les larmes ruisseler sur son visage.

Tout serait tellement plus facile.

Et il commençait à être vraiment fatigué.

Toutes les nuits, il se retrouvait devant l'arche de pierre.

Et toutes les nuits, il s'en approchait davantage.

Et toutes les nuits, il hésitait.

Mais cette fois...

Harry se réveilla en sursaut au bruit insistant sur sa droite.

Allumant sa lampe de chevet, il regarda vers la fenêtre.

Des hiboux tambourinaient impatiemment à la vitre.

Harry se dégagea de ses draps tordus et trempés de sueur, chaussa ses lunettes et alla ouvrir la fenêtre aux volatiles. Il y avait Coq, un grand hibou de Poudlard, celui de la grand-mère de Neville et deux chouettes qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui portaient la bague des services postaux.

Il débarrassa les oiseaux de leurs charges et les laissa se désaltérer dans la gamelle d'Hedwige, laquelle observa les intrus d'un regard courroucé. Une fois rassasiés, les quatre plus grands repartirent dans un froufroutement de plumes et Coq s'installa confortablement sur le perchoir d'Hedwige, s'attirant un hululement méprisant de la chouette.

Harry ferma la fenêtre et ouvrit l'enveloppe rouge que lui avait apporté Coq. Il en sortit une carte et un petit paquet qui grandit d'un seul coup entre ses mains. Il regarda la carte.

« Joyeux anniversaire Harry ! »

Il soupira, se demandant vaguement s'il allait continuer à lire la carte de Ron ou la jeter dans la corbeille à papier. Mais l'affection qu'il portait à son ami et la simple réminiscence du plaisir qu'il avait pu ressentir auparavant à ces simples mots le forcèrent à conserver la carte.

Il n'avait pas envie qu'on lui souhaite son anniversaire.

Pas maintenant.

Plus maintenant.

Consciencieusement, il reprit la lecture de la carte colorée ornée de dessins de joueurs de quidditch animés.

«J'ai demandé à papa de rétrécir ton cadeau. Il reprendra sa taille normale dés que tu le toucheras. C'est plus pratique comme ça. J'espère qu'il va te plaire.

Sinon, comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que ça se passe bien chez tes moldus ? Je suis sur que ce que leur a dit Folœil sur le quai la dernière fois a eu son petit effet et qu'ils te laissent tranquille. Si ce n'est pas le cas, un seul signe de toi et les membres de l'Ordre viendront s'occuper d'eux ! Sinon, nous ça va. Grimmauld Place est toujours aussi sinistre. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour retourner au Terrier ! »

Les mains de Harry se crispèrent. Sirius aussi aurait donné n'importe quoi pour échapper à sa prison. Au moins, Ron avait-il sa famille auprès de lui. Au moins, sa cousine ne passait pas son temps à lui reprocher son comportement passé. Au moins, sa mère n'était pas un personnage de tableau qui passait son temps à lui lancer des ordures et des insultes à chaque fois qu'il passait devant elle. Harry ferma les yeux et ravala son ressentiment avant de continuer sa lecture.

« Maman a demandé à Dumbledore si Hermione pouvait venir passer les deux dernières semaines d'août avec nous (quand elle reviendra d'Afrique du Sud), et il a dit OK. Par contre, tu ne pourras pas venir nous rejoindre. Question de sécurité. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

Il n'avait pas envie de revoir la maison des Black. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'agissait du foyer de Sirius. Harry ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire, mais il pensait souvent que c'était la maison de son père qui ressemblait le plus à un foyer pour Sirius. Un peu comme le Terrier pour lui. Alors non, il n'avait pas envie d'aller à Grimmauld Place.

« On se rattrapera à Poudlard. Il paraît qu'on aura plus de week-end à Pré-au-lard cette année. On ira rendre visite aux jumeaux, il se sont faits embaucher chez Zonko (il a accepté de distribuer les « farces pour sorciers facétieux » dans sa boutique). Ginny m'a saoulé avec le quidditch pendant tout le mois de juillet. Remarque, elle n'est pas mauvaise, mais je préfèrerai jouer avec toi. Bon, OK, coincé ici, on n'a pas l'occasion de s'entraîner mais attends d'être revenu à Poudlard ! Crois tu que tu vas être nommé capitaine de l'équipe ? Ce ne serait que justice. J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira, je pense qu'il va nous être très utile l'année prochaine, il décrit les meilleures techniques, avec images animées et tout.»

Harry laissa tomber la lettre sans la finir.

Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête.

Etait-il possible que Ron soit resté à ce stade ?

Comment pouvait-il être aussi... Aussi enjoué après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Harry contempla le livre sur ses genoux « tactiques et stratégies du Quidditch Moderne » par Ragmar Dorkins. D'autres paquets gisaient à ses pieds : un gros gâteau de la part d'Hagrid, Hermione lui avait offert un jeu d'échec en bois venant d'un pays d'Afrique que Harry ne connaissait même pas, Luna un prisme censé concentrer les pouvoirs magiques et faciliter la divination et Neville un pied de fleur de lune.

C'était ses amis.

Il ne devait pas l'oublier.

Mais parfois, cela faisait si mal...

* * *

« Cher Ron,

Merci pour le livre de Dorkins, il est certainement très intéressant, mais je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à le lire. Si tu veux, on l'étudiera à la rentrée, avec le ou la capitaine, quand McGonagall l'aura désigné.

J'espère que Hermione pourra venir te rejoindre.

En ce qui me concerne, cet été se passe sensiblement mieux que les précédents : Dudley n'est pas là et les Dursley m'ignorent.

Il se fait tard, je te laisse.

Très amicalement.

Harry ».

* * *

« Harry,

Que se passe-t-il ?

Je me doutais bien que tu n'aurais pas le moral et je pensais que ma dernière lettre pourrait te changer les idées. Apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas.

Je m'inquiète pour toi. Je suis en colère de devoir te laisser seul avec tes maudits moldus qui pensent autant à toi qu'à un paquet de levure. Moins, peut être !

N'oublie pas que Hermione et moi sommes tes amis, tu peux tout nous dire.

Affectueusement,

Ron »

Harry jura intérieurement en refermant la lettre.

Apparemment, il n'était pas très doué pour cacher son mal être à son meilleur ami. Bientôt, Ron allait prévenir Hermione et il l'aurait elle aussi sur le dos.

* * *

« Ron,

Je vais bien.

Les Dursley me traitent mieux que précédemment : ils m'ignorent et me laissent faire tout ce que je veux.

Je te promets, je vais bien.

J'étudie, je fais mes devoirs de vacances (j'ai même fini les rédactions de Snape. Je les ai faites en premier, histoire d'être débarrassé).

Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Vous me manquez, c'est tout.

Harry »

* * *

« Harry,

Dumbledore content ou pas, on vient te chercher la semaine prochaine.

Ne me raconte pas que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes et que tu ne penses plus du tout à S.

Ron. »

Harry se retint de hurler.

Il ne voulait pas que Ron vienne.

Il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione vienne.

Il voulait qu'on le laisse seul, qu'on l'ignore et que l'on ne lui adresse plus jamais la parole.

Il voulait ne plus être qu'un gamin anonyme dont personne n'avait strictement rien à faire et, pour le moment, seuls les Dursleys étaient en mesure de lui apporter cette indifférence froide lui permettant de se morfondre à plaisir.

* * *

« Ron,

Ne venez pas me chercher, ce n'est pas prudent. Même si je préférerai être avec vous, je ne peux pas.

Je suis plus en sécurité ici, même si je déteste cet endroit.

C'est gentil de vouloir me remonter le moral, mais pour le moment j'ai juste besoin de faire mon deuil, tu comprends ?

S. est mort, comment pourrais-je être heureux ?

Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce que j'aurais pu faire, à ce que j'aurais du faire pour empêcher la mort de S. Tu te rends compte que si j'avais ouvert son cadeau plus tôt et découvert le miroir, j'aurai pu le prévenir ? J'aurai pu vérifier qu'il allait bien.

J'aurai pu lui parler, à chaque fois que j'en aurai eu envie.

Je n'arrête pas de revoir la scène dans ma tête.

Je le revois tomber en arrière et le voile s'abattre sur lui.

La nuit, quand je rêve, je le vois tomber et je me vois attendre qu'il sorte du portail.

J'attends, encore et encore et je finis par me rappeler qu'il ne réapparaîtra pas.

Parfois, je me dis que c'est Voldemort qui essaie de me manipuler, mais la plupart du temps, je sais que c'est juste un rêve et j'ai envie de pleurer.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour qu'il revienne.

Parfois, je me dis qu'il doit y avoir un moyen. C'est juste un porche de pierre, c'est comme une porte avec un vieux rideau crasseux. Où vont tous ceux qui passent le porche ? Ils doivent bien ressortir quelque part, non ?

Parfois, j'ai envie de me glisser dans le ministère et de retourner dans la Chambre de la Mort et voir ce qui se cache derrière le rideau.

Et si on pouvait faire revenir Sirius ?

Y as tu déjà pensé ?

Moi oui.

Tout le temps.

Harry. »

* * *

« Harry,

Tu vas me trouver dur et sans cœur, mais je suis ton meilleur ami et je dois te dire ce que je pense : tu culpabilises trop. Il faut que tu arrêtes de penser tout le temps à S. Ca ne sert à rien de dire « si j'avais fait ci, si j'avais fait ça ». Ce n'est pas ça qui va le ramener.

Tu es en train de te faire du mal, il faut que tu arrêtes.

Je suis désolé pour lui, car je l'aimais bien aussi.

Mais tu ne dois pas te rendre malade, ou sinon, la prochaine fois, Voldemort réussira à te tuer.

J'imagine que tes moldus ne sont pas d'une grande aide. Est-ce que tu veux que j'en parle à mon père ? Il peut venir te rendre visite et parler avec toi. Je suis sûr que cela t'aiderait. Papa est très inquiet à ton sujet. Il a appris pour tes rêves et il ne trouve pas normal que tu ais à subir tout ça.

Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, il faut faire très attention. Et même si je me donne l'impression de parler comme Hermione, je pense que l'intervention des adultes ne peut pas faire de mal.

Tu parles de retourner au ministère pour passer le Porche ? Je pense que c'est très dangereux. Je suis sur que cet endroit ne s'appelle pas la Chambre de la Mort pour rien.

Avant de faire quoique ce soit, parles en à mon père.

Ron »

Harry reposa la lettre, fulminant de rage.

Ron ne comprenait rien à rien.

Il n'avait pas envie de parler à Mr Weasley de ce qu'il ressentait concernant la mort de Sirius.

Il voulait juste qu'on lui EXPLIQUE ce qui s'était passé réellement au ministère.

On ne passait pas une porte pour aller nulle part. On n'ouvrait pas une fenêtre qui donnerait sur rien du tout. On n'avait jamais vu une arche de 40cm de profondeur avec un vieux rideau crasseux avaler un homme sans jamais le laisser réapparaître !

Même si le monde des sorciers était plein de mystères, même s'il n'avait pas vu le centième des événements étranges et inexplicables possibles, il y avait des limites à ce qu'un esprit sensé pouvait admettre.

Sirius avait passé une espèce de porte.

La simple logique voulait que soit il réapparaisse par la même soit il revienne par une autre.

Alors pourquoi n'était-ce pas le cas ?

Pourquoi PERSONNE ne songeait à le lui expliquer ?

Ce n'était pas de l'auto apitoiement.

C'était juste...

Il ferma les yeux, replia la lettre et s'enfouit sous les couvertures.

A suivre...


	3. Chapitre 2 : Causes

Chapitre 2

Causes...

* * *

Bétalu par me Delphine préférée...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry s'attabla devant son petit déjeuner en silence.

Oncle Vernon et tante Petunia regardaient obstinément leur assiette avec une expression de reproche sur le visage et n'échangeaient pas un mot.

Depuis son retour fin juin, les Dursley ne lui avaient pas adressé plus de deux paroles par jour. Ils s'auto censuraient afin de ne pas agonir Harry d'injures. En effet, les menaces de Folœil et de Lupin étaient encore vivaces dans la mémoire du gros homme et la présence, discrète mais indéniable, de sorciers en patrouille dans le voisinage maintenait la pression.

Donc, depuis le début de l'été, Vernon et Pétunia Dursley se montraient aussi courtois qu'ils le pouvaient avec Harry, ce qui se résumait à le laisser seul et à l'ignorer toute la journée sans rien exiger d'autre de sa part qu'une participation modique aux tâches ménagères. Comme ils lui avaient laissé le choix, il avait opté pour la vaisselle, la tâche la moins ingrate et la plus sure de la maison. Il ne se faisait pas assez confiance pour ne pas empoisonner les plats s'il devait faire la cuisine pour sa « famille ». D'autant que désormais, ils mangeaient à nouveau normalement. En effet, le cher Dudley passait l'été dans un centre d'amaigrissement.

Dans des circonstances normales, Harry aurait été enchanté d'apprendre les mésaventures de son cousin : mis à pieds pendant 3 jours en janvier pour avoir été pris sur le fait en train de racketter ses petits camarades (il leur volait leurs déjeuner et goûter), le charmant jeune homme avait récidivé dés son retour. Afin d'éviter des procédures disciplinaires plus graves, les Dursleys n'avaient eu d'autre choix que d'accepter le placement de Dudlynounet chouchou d'amour dans un centre d'amaigrissement pendant tout l'été.

En effet, la tante Pétunia avait essayé de piéger l'infirmière en mettant en avant son régime draconien, responsable des débordements comportementaux de Dudley, affamé et en épuisé nerveusement devant l'inefficacité de la diète. A sa grande surprise, l'infirmière avait été de son avis, expliquant que pour un enfant comme Duldey, seule une cure intensive, associée à un suivi psychologique, pouvaient se révéler efficaces.

Et Petunia s'était retrouvée face à la communauté scientifique et au corps médical, son fils étiqueté « déséquilibré mental » et obligée de le placer afin d'éviter un renvoi définitif, voire un placement au centre de jeune délinquants de St Brutus.

Vis à vis des voisins, Vernon avait vanté les qualités de son fils en boxe qui lui avaient values d'être sélectionné pour un stage d'été au club d'entraînement pugiliste de St Carmenbort, dans le Surrey. L'honneur été sauf, mais l'ambiance morose.

Petunia reportait, bien entendu, la faute sur Harry (même s'il était absent au moment des faits, mais qui se souciait de tels détails...), mais à part faire trop cuire ses saucisses et ses œufs, elle n'avait rien fait pour laisser voir sa rancœur.

Vernon, de son coté, gardait un visage rouge de colère, une veine pulsant constamment sur sa tempe, seul signe extérieur de la rage le consumant. Il n'adressait en général pas plus de deux paroles par jour à Harry, se contentant en général de jeter des regards mauvais à son neveu par alliance.

Au moins, la situation satisfaisait les besoins de solitude d'Harry.

Alors qu'Harry grignotait sans grand appétit un toast que tante Pétunia était parvenue à rendre à la fois brûlé et caoutchouteux, Vernon, qui compulsait le courrier, lui lança une enveloppe d'un air méprisant.

La traditionnelle lettre de Poudlard, génial...

Stoïque face aux regards furieux de son oncle et de sa tante (ils lui avaient déjà fait le coup lorsqu'il avait reçu le résultat de ses BUSES), Harry ouvrit l'enveloppe et parcourut la missive, qui contenait le même blabla habituel concernant les règles de l'école. La liste du matériel était jointe également. Rien de bien nouveau sous le soleil. Seule la Défense apportait son lot d'originalité (rapport au nouveau professeur, très certainement).

Il accorda un regard blasé aux potions. Il n'avait pas compris comment il avait réussi sa BUSE. Il n'avait pas reçu l'«Optimal » d'Hermione, mais avait quand même obtenu un correct. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait une si bonne note était parce que ce n'était pas Snape qui avait corrigé les parties pratiques et théoriques de l'examen.

Pour pouvoir devenir, Harry devait continuer à suivre les cours de potion. Mais il n'était pas vraiment impatient de retourner dans les donjons et d'affronter les regards et commentaires désobligeant du Maître de Potion de Poudlard et Spécialiste es Injustices devant l'éternel.

La simple perspective qu'il fasse la moindre allusion à Sirius et à sa mort...

Un craquement de porcelaine lui fit lever les yeux. Son bol de céréale venait de se fendiller.

Tante Petunia lui jeta un drôle de regard, pâlit mais ne dit rien.

Harry se sentit vaguement coupable et se leva de table pour faire la vaisselle. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour le bol, il n'avait toujours pas le droit d'utiliser la magie pendant les vacances. Il se demanda vaguement s'il allait recevoir un nouvel avertissement pour utilisation illicite de la magie. Pouvait-il vraiment être puni parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à empêcher ses sentiments de se manifester par ses pouvoirs ? Harry considéra un moment la perspective d'être renvoyé de Poudlard et se rendit compte avec une certaine surprise que cela ne lui faisait pas grand-chose.

Il nettoya rapidement la vaisselle, la sécha et la rangea dans le placard au dessus de l'évier.

« - Oh non, pas encore cet espèce de... » S'exclama oncle Vernon avant de se taire abruptement.

Curieux, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son oncle puis suivit la direction de son regard. A travers la fenêtre de la cuisine, Vernon Dursley contemplait l'approche nonchalante d'un homme aux cheveux châtains, vaguement hirsutes et grisonnant, les mains dans les poches de son jean délavé et portant un T-shirt fatigué qui avait du être noir mais qui, désormais, était gris.

Remus Lupin adressa un signe de tête à Harry et fit le tour de la maison pour sonner à la porte.

En allant lui ouvrir, Harry se dit qu'il s'était montré sciemment, afin de ne pas prendre les Dursleys par surprise.

« - Bonjour, Harry. » Sourit Lupin.

Il avait l'air encore plus fatigué et famélique qu'en juin, mais Harry mit ça sur le compte de ses vêtements, les robes amples de sorcier déguisant habilement la taille réelle des corps. Là, Lupin apparaissait maigre et efflanqué.

« - Professeur Lupin. » Accueillit Harry avec circonspection. Il ne savait toujours pas comment réagir à son égard. L'homme semblait toujours si contrôlé dans ses émotions... Mais comment avait-il put rester si stoïque quand...

Les pensées d'Harry furent interrompues par l'intervention bruyante de l'oncle Vernon.

« - Que venez vous faire ici ! Si vous venez à nouveau menacer ma famille, je... Je...» Interrompit l'oncle Vernon, la voix basse et sifflante dans sa crainte de se faire entendre des voisins.

« - Pardon ? » Lupin cligna des yeux, surpris.

« - Il ne vient pas te faire du mal, oncle Vernon. Il vient juste me voir. » Soupira Harry d'une voix calme. Ne résistant pas au plaisir de torturer son oncle, il ajouta : « tu sais, vérifier si tout va bien... »

Vernon pâlit puis rougit puis ouvrit la bouche puis la referma puis rentra sans une parole supplémentaire dans la maison.

« - J'imagine qu'il vaut mieux s'éloigner d'ici ? » Proposa Lupin, suivant Dursley des yeux.

« - Comme vous voulez... »

Ils se mirent à marcher, côte à côte, vers le square.

A cette heure matinale, il n'y avait encore personne dans le parc et Harry se dirigea vers les balançoires d'un pas morose.

Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir une « conversation » avec Lupin. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas comme si il avait toujours pu faire TOUT ce qu'il avait voulu.

Il s'installa sur une balançoire et planta ses talons dans le sable, poussant vers l'arrière.

« Alors ? » Finit-il par demander.

Lupin s'installa dans la balançoire voisine, entoura les chaînes de ses bras et perdit son regard dans le sable à ses pieds.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il gentiment.

Harry le considéra un instant.

Puis il répondit, avec une pointe de sécheresse.

« A votre avis ? »

Lupin sourit, tristement.

« Je m'en doutais...

- Vous n'êtes pas venu vous enquérir de ma santé. Que voulez vous ? » Harry avait conscience de sa grossièreté envers un homme qui n'avait jamais rien fait de pire dans sa vie que le protéger et prendre soin de lui, même à distance, mais il ne pouvait empêcher sa rancœur de déborder.

Lupin leva les yeux et regarda la haie du parc.

« Je suis venu... Expliquer. Il y a... Certaines choses... Harry, il y a des choses que tu dois savoir... » Il laissa échapper un rire dépourvu de joie. « J'ai passé toute la soirée à me conditionner pour cette rencontre et maintenant que je suis là...

-Vous voulez m'expliquer quoi, au juste ? » Demanda Harry avec impatience.

« Harry... A propos de ce qui s'est passé dans la chambre de la... Mort...

- Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Sirius est mort, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Remus soupira, le visage douloureux.

« Ce n'est pas de cela que je voulais parler. Mais de mon comportement.

- Pardon ?

- Je n'ai pas... Harry, je te dois des excuses, je m'en veux de t'avoir rudoyé ce jour là. J'étais sous le choc. Je venais de perdre mon... Meilleur ami. »

Harry observa l'homme face à lui avec perplexité.

« Je ne comprends pas...

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? Ma douleur ?

- Non, ce que vous me dites.

- Harry, j'aurai du t'expliquer ce qu'était la chambre de la mort. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Tu ne comprenais pas ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qui est bien naturel. C'était à moi de t'expliquer. C'était à moi de te faire comprendre que Sirius était mort. Mais... je voulais en finir rapidement. Je m'en veux. »

Harry hocha la tête.

Cela tombait sous le sens, d'une certaine manière. Lupin n'avait montré qu'une seule fois des émotions fortes : quand il avait retrouvé Sirius et découvert la vérité concernant la personne ayant trahi ses parents. Sinon, en règle générale, il restait toujours très calme, très serein et n'exprimait jamais rien.

Harry lui en avait voulu de lui dire si froidement, si crûment que Sirius était mort.

Mais cette froideur était peut être la seule expression émotive qu'il se fut autorisé.

Ce n'était pas pour cela que Harry avait moins mal.

Néanmoins, Harry imaginait bien que Lupin avait une certaine forme d'affection pour Sirius. Ils avaient été amis d'enfance et Sirius, avec son père, avait été jusqu'à se transformer en animagus pour être prés de lui.

Seulement, il n'avait pas la même manière que lui de l'exprimer.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-il, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

« Alors quoi ?

- Vous voulez bien m'expliquer ?

- Quoi donc ?

- La chambre de la mort... L'espèce de... D'arche. »

Lupin cligna des yeux, surpris.

« Quoi ?

- Comment ça fonctionne ? Comment vous pouvez être sur que... » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

Lupin plongea les yeux dans les siens sans rien dire. Harry soutint le regard scrutateur sans ciller. Lupin abandonna le premier et détourna la tête.

« Pourquoi veux tu savoir ça ?

- Parce que je veux comprendre. Personne ne m'explique jamais rien. Je suis trop jeune pour comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? Trop jeune pour qu'on m'explique pourquoi une espèce de malade a tué mes parents et cherche à se débarrasser de moi. Trop jeune pour comprendre qu'il pourrait me manipuler d'un simple claquement de doigt... » Grogna-t-il d'un ton amer.

Lupin leva le regard vers lui, une sympathie indicible passant dans ses yeux clairs.

« Je comprends pourquoi Albus a préféré te laisser dans l'ignorance pour certaines choses, Harry. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es trop jeune, ni parce que tu es trop stupide ou trop lâche, bien au contraire. C'est parce que tu as le droit, comme tous les ados de ton âge de vivre ta jeunesse sans te soucier des menaces ou des dangers qui pèsent sur toi.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! J'ai le droit de savoir !

- Oui, tu en as le droit. Mais ce n'est pas de ton devoir de faire quoique ce soit pour t'en protéger ou pour t'en défendre. Ca, c'est le devoir des adultes. Tu comprends ? »

Harry serra les lèvres, furieux.

« Il n'empêche que c'était mon droit de savoir et de décider quoi faire. Même si je suis un enfant et que je n'ai pas de... De droit civique ou autres stupidités de ce genre. Même si je ne suis pas autorisé à intervenir, j'ai le droit de savoir ce qui m'attend. Ca ne sert à rien de me laisser dans l'ignorance. Ca me fait plus mal qu'autre chose... »

Lupin ferma les yeux.

« Je suis désolé, Harry. Nous pensions tous que c'était la meilleure décision... Sirius... Sirius aussi était de cet avis. »

Harry hocha la tête.

Il n'avait pas envie de pardonner et dire quelque chose comme « je comprends ». Au lieu de cela, il insista.

« Maintenant que vous savez que je préfère être tenu au courant plutôt que dans l'ignorance, vous pouvez me parler de l'arche ? »

Lupin hésita, à nouveau. Puis il sembla se décider.

« Je ne sais pas grand chose sur le sujet. » Prévint-il. « Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer...

- Commencez par le commencement : pourquoi êtes vous tous si convaincu que ce... Porche, cette arche ou quoi que ce soit ai tué Sirius ? »

Lupin écarquilla les yeux, comme choqué. Puis son expression s'adoucit puis il dit, la voix calme :

« Parce qu'aucun de ceux qui l'ont passé ne sont revenus. Personne.»

Harry ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait.

« Personne ?

- Personne. Et crois moi, cela fait un moment que cet objet existe, qu'il est entreposé au département des mystères et que les langues de plomb l'étudient sous toutes les coutures.

- C'est... Euh... Un objet ensorcelé, quelque chose comme ça ? »

Remus réfléchit un moment.

« Hmmm... On ne sait pas vraiment quel était son usage initial. Cela fait une trentaine d'années que le département des mystères l'a récupéré. Auparavant, il se tenait au milieu d'un cercle de pierre, en pleine cambrousse écossaise, dans une propriété privée appartenant à un vieux sorcier. Il savait l'objet dangereux mais la propriété était dans sa famille depuis des générations donc il ne souhaitait pas s'en séparer. La communauté scientifique sorcière venait régulièrement étudier le portail, à sa demande.

- Et personne n'a jamais rien dit ?

- Que dire ? Il était chez lui. Il n'avait même pas à laisser les magiscientifiques venir voir l'objet. Seulement, quand des moldus ont commencés à disparaître dans la région, ce fut une toute autre histoire.

- Des moldus ont... Disparus ? Ils ont passé le... Euh... Porche ?

- C'est ce que l'on suppose. Il s'agissait de hippies, épris d'ésotérisme, qui avaient découverts le cercle de pierre ainsi que l'arche et faisaient... je ne sais quelles cérémonies de retour à la nature la nuit. Puis ils passaient le portail, pour ne jamais revenir. L'endroit été devenu célèbre chez certains moldus à l'époque. Et le nombre de célébration faites chez le vieux sorcier s'accrut au point de générer une psychose dans la région. La presse moldue parlait de meurtrier en série, de rites sataniques... Le vieux sorcier dut se rendre à l'évidence : l'objet était trop dangereux et sa propriété insuffisamment protégée pour qu'il puisse le conserver. Il donna donc le portail au ministère qui l'étudie depuis lors.

- Et qu'ont-ils découvert ?

- Rien. Si ce n'est que quiconque passe le voile masquant le passage du portail ne revient jamais.

- Donc... » Harry se lécha les lèvres. « Donc...

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire : 'personne n'est jamais revenu mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont morts. Ils ont pu être transportés ailleurs.' Je sais, Harry. J'y ai pensé. Mais des expériences ont été menées en ce sens. Des magiscientifiques ont envoyés des animaux à travers le passage, marqués de traceurs magiques. Avec la collaboration de différents gouvernements, la planète entière a été surveillée afin de repérer la réapparition des traceurs. En vain. Certains scientifiques ont poussé la folie jusqu'à se faire marquer et passer le portail eux même. Ils ne sont jamais réapparus. »

Harry observa avec horreur le visage de Lupin ne marquer aucune émotion.

« Donc tout le monde en a déduit qu'ils sont morts ?

- A ce jour, il n'y a aucun moyen de les faire revenir, même s'ils sont juste en état de stase, même s'ils sont juste figés dans le temps, quelque part. Harry, Sirius ne reviendra pas. Il ne peut PAS revenir. Il serait plus sain de... »

Lupin n'acheva pas sa phrase et observa Harry avec inquiétude.

Harry cligna des yeux.

« Plus sain de le considérer comme mort ? »

Lupin ferma les yeux, brièvement.

« Oui.

- C'est ce que vous faites ? »

La réponse fut plus longue à venir.

« ... Oui. »

Harry se sentit prit d'une haine farouche pour cet homme qui était capable de balayer d'un revers de la main l'existence de son meilleur ami dés que la situation s'aggravait.

Si Ron traversait le Portail, le Porche, l'Arche ou quelque soit le nom que porta cette chose, Harry savait que son premier réflexe serait de plonger à sa suite, et son deuxième, une fois que Hermione l'aurait empêché de faire cette bêtise, de rechercher tous les moyens imaginables de le retrouver.

Puis la haine se calma, d'un coup.

Pour Lupin, c'était le seul moyen de survivre. Il avait déjà perdu ses amis une fois. James et Lily Potter, même Peter Pettigrew dans la mort, Sirius dans la trahison. Et maintenant, alors qu'il savait que Sirius était innocent, celui ci mourait devant ses yeux.

Et peut-être qu'il n'y avait VRAIMENT aucun moyen de faire revenir Sirius.

Mais s'il y avait un espoir, un seul espoir...

« Je dois rentrer. Merci de m'avoir expliqué tout ça... Hum... A bientôt ? »

Lupin hocha la tête et regarda l'adolescent marcher vers la maison de son oncle et de sa tante la tête basse, plongé dans ses pensées.

« Il va te prendre comme quelqu'un de sans cœur... » Fit remarquer une voix féminine.

Lupin salua Tonks d'un court hochement de tête. La jeune femme, la tête ornée d'une crinière vert pomme, émergea du fourré où elle était avec un manque de grâce et d'agilité consternant.

« Vraiment ?

- Oh, oui. »

Elle hésita.

« Tu es sur que c'était une bonne idée de lui raconter tout ça ? »

Lupin hocha la tête.

« Je n'avais pas le choix. Je lui ai failli sur tant de points déjà. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir davantage.

- Hmmmmmm... Je comprends, mais je ne suis pas sure que c'était une bonne idée d'en dire autant sur l'Arche...

- Pourquoi ?

- Tout bonnement parce que tout ce que tu lui as raconté va exciter sa curiosité... »

Remus regarda pensivement la jeune femme avant de secouer la tête.

« Je ne crois pas. Je pense avoir été très clair sur le fait qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de faire revenir Sirius. Si je n'avais rien dit, je sais que cela aurait été pire : il aurait cherché par lui même et aurait peut être même fini par passer le portail. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé en juin dernier...

- Mouais... Je ne suis pas convaincue.

- Ha ? Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien... Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a accepté tes explications un peu facilement ? Après tout, tu n'es pas en odeur de sainteté auprès du ministère. Il peut se poser des questions quand à tes sources...

- Tu oublies que j'ais été son professeur de défense. Pour lui, j'imagine que je dois connaître plein de choses.

- Ca, c'est valable avec les enfants de 12 ans, pas avec les ados de 16...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je le surveillerais. Il est tout ce qui me reste. » Sourit-il tristement. « S'il apprend qu'on cherche à percer le fonctionnement du portail... S'il pense qu'il y a une seule chance de sauver Sirius, il va se précipiter droit vers le danger.»

Tonks le considéra un moment avant de répondre.

« Tu ne peux pas le protéger de tout...

- Qu'a dit Alastor ? » Coupa patiemment Lupin.

« Qu'il aura la copie des archives de Moroz ce soir. Mais il ne pense pas qu'on pourra en tirer grand-chose. Enfin, tu le connais...

- Oui, oui. Si on l'écoutait, on devrait détruire tous les artefacts maléfiques stockés dans les réserves du département des mystères. Et peu importe que les étudier nous permette un jour de délivrer de leur ensorcellement la moitié des patients de Ste Mangouste. » Lupin leva les yeux au ciel et continua de discuter avec Tonks alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la maison des Dursleys.

A suivre


	4. Chapitre 3 : Conséquences

Chapitre 3

... Conséquences.

* * *

Bétalu par Delphine

* * *

« Vous avez... Oh, Remus... Vous auriez du me consulter avant d'aller voir Harry...» La voix de Dumbledore était doucement réprobatrice, comme si Lupin n'avait rien fait de pire qu'inverser les bannières de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle au dessus du foyer central lors du festin de rentrée.

Snape se sentit très las, d'un seul coup. Le dernier meeting de mangemorts avait été éprouvant et il n'avait pas eu le temps de se remettre de tous les endoloris que lui avait décoché le Seigneur, enragé de ne pas avoir encore pu faire sortir Lucius et ses sbires d'Azkaban.

Donc il se sentait particulièrement irrité et peu enclin à laisser passer les imprudences commises ou tolérées par ces Gryffondors de tous poils.

« Ou, vous auriez pu vous couper la langue et la donner en pâture à l'hippogriffe qui passe son temps à geindre au dessus de nous. » Grogna-t-il, assez mécontent du manque de sarcasme suintant de sa voix doucereuse. Il commençait à fatiguer.

« Allons, Severus. » Réprimanda gentiment le directeur alors que les autres sorciers jetaient à Snape des regards de reproche.

« Quoi ? Vous allez me dire que 'ce n'est pas si grave' ? Ou 'il voulait bien faire' ? Ne me faites pas rire. Vous savez ce qu'on dit sur le pavage de l'enfer...

- Vous exagérez, Severus. » Fit Arthur Weasley en fronçant les sourcils.

Snape leva les bras vers le ciel en signe d'impuissance.

« Ben voyons. Vous ne vous doutez pas, bien entendu, de ce que va provoquer SA stupidité ?» Répondit-il en pointant Remus.

Tonks s'agita sur son siège.

« Je sais au moins que cela peut aider Harry à se sentir mieux ! Bien entendu, ce n'est pas comme si cela VOUS importait...» Répondit Mr Weasley avec hauteur.

« Vous avez absolument raison, Arthur. Le bien être de votre Golden Boy m'indiffère totalement. En ce qui me concerne, s'il souhaitait en finir avec ce qui lui sert d'excuse comme vie, je lui fournirais moi même le poison... »

La salle ne fut plus qu'un brouhaha de protestations offusquées et Snape grimaça alors que ses oreilles souffraient le martyre : Tonks braillait comme une truie qu'un boucher maladroit essaierait d'égorger.

« SILENCE ! SILENCE ! » Cria Dumbledore. Les membres de l'Ordre se rassirent, lançant des regards haineux en direction de Snape.

Qu'avait-il dit encore une fois ?

Cette bande d'hypocrites ne voyait-elle donc pas à quel stade d'auto-apitoiement se trouvait leur soit disant sauveur ? Le simple fait de tuer sa chouette le pousserait à se jeter du haut d'un pont avec un parpaing attaché au pied.

Non content d'être le fils de James Potter et de Lily Evans (ce qui en soi était suffisant pour vouloir en finir avec la vie), le gamin avait été élevé dans une famille moldue dépourvue du plus petit sentiment affectueux à son égard (chose qu'il n'avait aucun mal à concevoir) et placé à 11 ans chez les Gryffondors. Les Gryffondors ! Pouvait-on espérer destin plus funeste ?

En outre, il subissait les conséquences désastreuses de la prophétie bancale et abracadabrante d'une folledingue abusant de substances hallucinogènes, et avait, pendu à ses basques, un mage noir animé par la vengeance et le goût du sang.

Sans oublier qu'il était la ligne de mire de tous les journalistes de Grande Bretagne qui passaient des louanges les plus écœurantes aux accusations les plus aberrantes (cet été, l'Ensorceleur avait titré « Quel avenir pour Harry Potter après la chute de Celui-Que-L-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Nommer ? Ministre de la Magie ou nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » Affligeant.). Il ne pouvait pas faire un pas dans le monde magique sans être le centre de l'attention, pas toujours bien intentionnée, de tous ceux qu'il croisait. Bien entendu, le gamin, complètement inconscient, mettait systématiquement ses deux pieds dans la bouche. Bref...

Et pour couronner le tout, cet imbécile avait trouvé le moyen de se prendre d'affection pour ce malade homicide de Black. Cet attachement, malsain et hautement ridicule, n'en était pas moins réel. Et Snape, bien que trouvant cette idée absolument aberrante (mais guère étonnante de la part de Potter), avait rapidement compris que Potter considérait Black comme LA figure paternelle.

Donc, non content d'avoir été privé de ses parents, il se trouvait séparé éternellement de celui qu'il aimait comme son propre père. Ajoutez à cela son impuissance (avait-on vu, de mémoire de sorcier, élève plus incompétent que Potter ? Oui, Neville Londubat) et cette écœurante culpabilité qui confinait à l'auto apitoiement et il y avait de quoi avaler assez de strychnine pour vaporiser un troupeau d'hippogriffes. Et Snape n'était pas homme à dénier le droit de tout individu à disposer de sa vie surtout si, comme dans le cas de Potter, il s'agissait d'une œuvre de salubrité publique.

Bien entendu, Snape n'aurait jamais admis publiquement avoir connaissance de la situation familiale et psychologique de Potter. Sinon, comment continuer à le traiter comme s'il était gâté pourri sans manquer de crédibilité ?

« Severus... » La déception teintant la voix du directeur était coupa court à ses pensées. Snape lui jeta un regard inquiet. La seule chose qu'il détestait était de décevoir le Directeur. « Je sais que vous ne pensez pas ce que vous venez de dire. Néanmoins, je dois vous demander de restreindre ce genre de remarques dans les conditions présentes. Harry souffre profondément. En grande partie par ma faute... »

Une vague sonore de protestation couvrit les paroles d'Albus.

« C'est faux, Albus, vous le savez bien ! » se récria Arthur Weasley.

« Un malheureux concours de circonstance. » Déplora Minerva.

« Nous avons tous une part de responsabilité : l'année dernière a été éprouvante, nul n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer... » Fit Tonks en secouant la tête.

Snape se retint de jeter un regard meurtrier à ce ramassis de Gryffondors ineptes.

Seul Lupin gardait le silence, les yeux fixés au sol.

Cette anomalie de la nature cachée sous une enveloppe humaine faussement inoffensive était peut être la seule autre personne voyant les choses clairement.

Bien entendu que le directeur avait une part de responsabilité dans les événements du mois de juin dernier. Snape ne croyait pas que le ménagement des susceptibilités des uns et des autres soient d'une quelconque aide en la matière. Un homme était mort. (Pas une grande perte du point de vue de Snape, mais cela n'enlevait rien à sa disparition.) Et 6 enfants avaient bien failli le suivre (Snape préférait ne pas qualifier le degré d'importance de cette perte pour le monde magique...).

Même s'il ne servait à rien de tirer des plans sur la comète et d'essayer d'imaginer si la Terre aurait pu être carrée au lieu de ronde si les atomes s'étaient assemblés différemment, il n'en restait pas moins que certaines décisions du directeur étaient soumises à controverse.

Non, Snape n'aimait pas ménager les susceptibilités. Et il ne croyait pas non plus que l'ignorance fut une bénédiction. De son point de vue, Potter aurait dû être mis au courant dés le début de ce qui était réellement arrivé à ses parents, de ce que lui voulait Voldemort, du lien malsain qui les unissait et de cette fichue prophétie. Bien entendu, le Directeur ne voulait que le bien de Potter. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? James Potter avait toujours été son préféré... Bref, le Directeur, le cœur tendre, comme tous les Gryffondors, préférait prémunir le gamin de tout ce qui pourrait le blesser, plutôt que de le forcer à faire face aux réalités de la vie.

Et, bien évidemment, cela amenait systématiquement à des catastrophes innommables, Potter étant le digne fils de son père. Et de sa mère... Ajouta mentalement Snape. On oubliait un peu trop facilement l'influence d'Evans sur son rejeton à son goût. Potter et Evans. Les deux sorciers qui n'auraient JAMAIS dû être autorisés à mélanger ce qui leur servait de gènes afin de pondre un enfant.

Snape reporta son attention vers le Directeur qui venait de lui parler.

Qu'avait-il dit ?

« Oui, vous avez une part de responsabilité dans la mort de Black. A mon sens moins par ce que vous lui avez caché sur leur lien mental que parce que vous le favorisez honteusement. » Il resta sourd à l'exclamation furieuse de Weasley et retint un petit sourire suffisant.

« Je ne vois pas comment Harry est 'favorisé', comme vous dites ! » Fit remarquer Molly Weasley, tendue comme une harpe. « En tous cas, il ne l'est pas par vous, c'est certain.

- Non, madame. En effet, je ne crois pas que l'indulgence soit le réflexe adapté lorsque l'on traite avec un Potter ! » Il cracha ce dernier nom comme une insulte.

Molly Weasley rougit et son mari posa une main apaisante sur son bras.

« C'est pourtant un comportement adapté lorsque l'on a affaire à un enfant blessé, maltraité et soumis à des pressions bien trop lourdes pour quelqu'un de son âge. » Répliqua-t-elle quand même avec hauteur. « Au nom du ciel, professeur Snape ! Harry a vu un de ses camarades d'école mourir devant lui ! Un psychopathe est à ses trousses quasiment depuis sa naissance ! Il a même été attaqué par un détraqueur et a passé devant les membres d'une cour prêts à le condamner par simple souci de préserver leur position au sein du ministère ! Son parrain est mort sous ses yeux ! Son PARRAIN, l'homme choisi par ses parents pour les remplacer après leur mort ! Je pense que rien que pour cela, Harry mérite d'être traité avec gentillesse et soin, et non pas houspillé et rabaissé plus bas que terre comme vous le faites ! »

Snape regarda la petite femme boulotte de haut.

Il appréciait difficilement d'être rappelé à l'ordre par une femme incapable d'inculquer un minimum d'éducation, de bienséance, de politesse, de respect et de sens commun dans la horde de marmaille lui servant de descendance.

« Madame Weasley, Potter ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui même s'il souffre. Après tout, s'il avait simplement obéis aux ordres qui lui avaient été donné et s'il avait étudié un temps soit peu l'occlumencie au lieu de tout rejeter en bloc, il n'en serait pas là. Cet enfant, depuis le jour où il a passé les portes de Poudlard n'a fait que provoquer des catastrophes et se précipiter tête baissée dans les ennuis, sans réfléchir une seule seconde. Une telle accumulation de bêtise crasse, d'inconscience, d'incompétence et de manque de discernement ne justifie pas de faire preuve d'indulgence mais de fermeté ! Et en l'occurrence, » il se retourna d'un mouvement fluide, tout en mouvement de cape, vers Remus, pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui. « Lupin a fait tout sauf ça ! Qu'est-ce que vous vous imaginez que Potter va faire, maintenant que vous lui avez livré sur un plateau d'argent l'embryon de possibilité de sauver Black ? »

Lupin leva les yeux sur lui, la colère brillant au fond de ses prunelles ambrées.

« Vous vous trompez, Snape. Mais cela n'a rien de nouveau, après tout. Harry ne fera rien. Il a la tête sur les épaules. Si je l'ai convaincu qu'il n'y a vraiment aucune chance de sauver Sirius, il laissera tomber.

- 'Si' vous l'avez convaincu ?

- Je reformule : je l'AI convaincu.

- Oh vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment. Je suis convaincu, et ce n'est pas vous qui allez me contredire, professeur Snape, qu'il vaut mieux tuer un espoir avant qu'il ne naisse. Harry déteste être laissé dans l'ignorance. Les événements de l'année dernière en sont la preuve. Il valait mieux lui donner une vérité tronquée que de le laisser chercher les réponses seules, avec tous les risques que cela implique.

- Très Serpentard de votre part. » Dit Snape d'une voix onctueuse, s'attirant un regard meurtrier de la part du loup garou. « Mais pour l'occasion, totalement mal avisé. Le mot 'impossible' n'existe pas dans le vocabulaire de Potter. Vous lui avez donné toutes les informations dont il avait besoin pour commencer ses... Ah, recherches. Je vous gage que dans les 3 mois, Potter aura réussi à se frayer un chemin dans le département des mystères et qu'il passera lui même le portail. Autant pour le destin de votre Sauveur de l'Humanité. »

Il se rassit dignement et lança un regard soutenu au Directeur, qui soupira.

« Remus, mon ami... Severus pourrait être dans le vrai.

- Pourrait ? Quand me suis-je trompé sur le compte de Potter ? Quand il a forcé les sécurités autour de la pierre philosophale ? Ou quand il a aidé Black à se sauver il y a 2 ans ? Ou quand...

- Oui, Severus. » Interrompit le Directeur avec patience. « Vous avez démontré régulièrement une excellente analyse du comportement de Harry. Néanmoins, le point n'est pas là. Remus, votre soucis du bien être de Harry ne fait aucun doute, mais vous avez peut être, sans le vouloir, aiguillé l'esprit de notre jeune ami vers des directions mal avisées. Harry est un jeune homme très courageux, mais un peu trop prompt à agir. Comme son père... »

Lupin hocha la tête et Snape haussa un sourcil.

Potter père n'était pas en cause à ce niveau là.

La tête brûlée avait toujours été Evans. James Potter était sournois et même s'il était inconstant et enclin à laisser ses envies le guider, il était très loin d'être aussi inconscient et irréfléchi que son épouse.

Snape garda pour lui son opinion.

Grand bien face à chacun de voir en Potter la copie conforme de son géniteur en oblitérant systématiquement l'influence d'Evans.

En ce qui le concernait, Harry Potter était aussi détestable que son père : gâté, favorisé par ses professeurs, devant ses avantages et sa réussite à la seule renommée de son nom, et pétri de tous les préjugés de son damné père. Mais il n'avait pas que les indénombrables défauts de James Potter, il avait également ceux de Lily Evans : son impulsivité, son caractère épouvantable, son manque de tempérance et ses yeux.

Potter avait les yeux de Lily.

De grands yeux verts, aquatiques, sereins.

Des yeux de la couleur apaisante des Serpentards...

Se secouant, il reprit la parole.

« Et bien, qu'allons nous faire, maintenant ? »

Une dizaine de paire d'yeux bovins se fixèrent sur lui.

« A quel sujet ? » Demanda Schakelbot d'un ton coupant.

« Suite à la magnifique démonstration d'incompétence et de stupidité de Lupin, que faisons nous au sujet de Potter ?

- Rien. » Répondit le Directeur.

« Rien ? » Répéta Snape d'un air méprisant.

« Rien. » Confirma le Directeur. « Agir maintenant ne ferait que renforcer les possibles dégâts. Si Harry a des soupçons, quoique nous fassions par rapport à ce que lui a dit Remus ne fera que les renforcer et l'encourager...

- Et nous ne voudrions pas encourager Potter à se précipiter vers le danger, n'est-ce pas ? » Interrompit Snape avec sarcasme. Le Directeur n'avait fait que cela depuis 5 ans.

« Absolument. Nous allons observer Harry. S'il y a le moindre problème, nous aviserons. »

Snape se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

Les Gryffondors étaient de vraies cigales...

La destruction du monde était en marche depuis le jour où Harry Potter était venu au monde.

Pourquoi était-il le seul à voir cela ?

* * *

« Chère Hermione,

Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, de tes conseils et de ton incroyable cerveau. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer par courrier. Retrouvons nous jeudi matin 11h au chemin de Traverse avant notre rendez vous avec Ron pour nos courses de rentrée. Ne dis rien à Ron pour le moment, je préfère avoir d'abord ton avis sur la question avant de le mêler à ça. Si tu es d'accord avec moi après que je t'ai tout dit, nous lui exposerons tout ça l'après midi en faisant nos courses pour la rentrée.

Oui, je sais, ma lettre n'a aucun sens.

S'il te plait, ne pose pas de question pour le moment, attends jeudi.

Bien à toi,

Harry »

* * *

« Tu es en train de te moquer de moi, c'est bien cela ?

- Non, 'Mione, je suis très sérieux. »

Harry se retint de rouler des yeux devant l'expression dubitative de la jeune fille.

« Harry, c'est de la folie douce ! Les magiscientifiques du département des Mystères ne sont arrivés à rien en prés de 30 ans et toi tu t'imagines réussir là où ils ont échoué ?

- Peut être qu'ils ne cherchent pas là où il faut.

- Oh et nous oui ?

- Hermione, ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre que nous avons réussi là ou des adultes plus âgés et plus expérimentés que nous ont échoué.

- Harry Potter, ne commence pas à prendre la grosse tête, tu veux ?

- Je ne prends pas la grosse tête ! Je dis juste que... Ecoute : Ron a vaincu un troll, tout seul. Et nous avons déjoué les énigmes des professeurs de Poudlard, que je considère comme étant les sorciers adultes les plus inventifs et intelligents que j'ai jamais rencontrés. Tout ça en 1ère année ! Et on a sauvé Ginny du souvenir de Jedusor, et j'ai tué un Basilic en 2ème année. Tu veux que je continue ? »

Hermione prit une bouchée de son Sunday et suçota la cerise d'un air pensif.

« Tu n'y crois quand même pas ?

- A la possibilité de sauver Sirius ? Si. »

Hermione roula des yeux.

« Non, je ne parle pas de ça. Enfin si... Mais ce que je veux dire... Enfin, Harry, ne me dis pas que tu te prends pour heu... Enfin...» Elle hésita.

« Que je me prends pour quoi, au juste ?

- Superman.

- Superman ? » Répéta Harry platement.

Hermione hocha la tête.

« D'après toi, je me prends pour Superman ?

- Pas exactement... » Elle sembla gênée. « C'est juste que tu as... Harry, tu as tendance à agir comme si tu étais invulnérable ou comme si ton devoir dans la vie était de sauver le monde...»

La mâchoire de Harry se répandit au sol.

« Mais c'est faux ! Je ne me prends pas pour le sauveur du monde ! »

Hermione piqua sa cuillère dans sa glace et touilla nerveusement.

« Oui... Oui, je sais que tu ne penses pas comme ça. Je sais cela. Mais tu agis comme si. Enfin, Harry, soit honnête avec toi même : à chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose, tu interviens. Tu fonces dans le danger sans réfléchir. Et c'est vrai que tout s'est toujours bien fini... Plus ou moins... Je veux dire... A part pour Cédric et Sirius... A chaque fois tu as réussi : tu as empêché Voldemort de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale, puis de tuer Ginny. Et tu as libéré Hagrid et sauvé Buck. Et Ron aussi, même s'il n'était pas vraiment en danger... Et tu nous as tous sauvé dans le département des mystères, l'année dernière. Mais...

- Mais quoi ?

- Harry, tu as eu de la chance. Tu as eu une chance incroyable. A chaque fois. Je ne dis pas que tu n'es pas intelligent, ou courageux, ou agile. Je dis juste que tu prends toujours des risques sans réfléchir et que si tu t'en sors, c'est par chance, pas... Pas parce que tu es... Une sorte de super sorcier... »

Elle se mordilla les lèvres, une expression inquiète sur le visage, craignant visiblement qu'il prenne mal ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

Harry exhala lentement puis regarda son amie droit dans les yeux.

« Je sais bien Hermione. Je ne suis pas stupide. C'est juste que... Je ne peux PAS ne rien faire. 'Mione, s'il y a une seule chance, une seule... Tu ne penses pas que ça vaut le coup ?

- Harry... » Elle secoua la tête. « Tu... Tu devrais en parler à Dumbledore...

- NON ! » Siffla-t-il, furieux. « Non, je n'en parlerai pas à Dumbledore ! Pour qu'il m'offre un bonbon et me renvoie dans ma chambre comme un enfant, en me disant de 'laisser faire les adultes' ? Dans le cas ou, bien entendu, il me DISE quoique ce soit au lieu de me laisser dans l'ignorance !

- Harry, ce que tu dis n'est pas juste. Ce n'est pas la faute de Dumbledore si Sirius...

- Non, » coupa Harry, « mais tout ce qu'il avait à me dire c'était 'au fait, Harry, ce que tu vois dans tes rêve, ce n'est pas obligatoirement la réalité. C'est peut être Voldemort qui t'envoies des images pour t'embrouiller' !

- Harry... » Commença Hermione, l'air triste.

« Non ! » Cracha Harry, se contrôlant suffisamment pour conserver sa voix basse, afin de ne pas alerter Florian Fortescue. « Je sais que je suis le seul coupable dans la disparition de Sirius. Mais je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ne m'avoir caché CA ! C'est MA tête, c'est MON esprit ! J'ai le droit de savoir quand une espèce de mort vivant mégalomane essaie de s'amuser avec !»

Hermione serra les lèvres, les yeux embués de larmes fixés sur son Sunday en train de fondre.

« Oh, mais il ne faut pas pleurer, ma mignonne ! Une glace qui fond, ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! »

Harry et Hermione sursautèrent et jetèrent un regard paniqué à Marbella Fortescue, la femme de Florian.

« Florian ! Deux autres sundays ! Harry a fini et la petite Hermione a laissé le sien fondre ! »

Elle s'empara prestement des deux coupes et les ramena à l'intérieur du magasin.

« Excuse moi, » commença Harry, mal à l'aise. « Je n'avais pas à te crier dessus... »

Hermione secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas grave... Je comprends ce que tu ressens...

- Hermione... On ne me dit jamais rien... Je suis trop jeune pour qu'on me dise quoi que ce soit mais pas pour affronter la mort ? Il ne me dit jamais RIEN. Et après il me tape affectueusement sur la tête et me donne des points pour avoir tuer un monstre ou combattu Voldemort. Tu ne trouves pas ça aberrant ? »

Hermione le regarda un moment avant d'éclater de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » Se fâcha Harry.

« Ho... Ho, ri... Rien... Ha... Rry... C'est... C'est Nerveux ! » Et elle pouffa de plus belle, ce qui ravit Florian Fortescue quand celui-ci vint leur ramener leurs sundays frais.

Une fois que la jeune fille se fut calmée, elle observa gravement Harry.

« Très bien. Je vais t'aider. Par quoi on commence ? »

Harry se laissa aller en arrière et contempla le ciel, d'un bleu lumineux, au dessus de lui.

« Coupures de presse ? Il faut essayer de trouver où était le portail avant d'arriver au ministère. Après... On pourrait contacter l'ancien propriétaire ? Je suis sur qu'il sait comment il fonctionne.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. S'il le savait, il aurait déjà libéré ceux qui ont passé le portail. Par contre, la presse c'est une bonne idée.

- Ouah, j'ai eu une bonne idée ? » Sourit Harry.

Hermione lui lança un regard désabusé.

« Tu as souvent de bonnes idées, mais tu tires trop vite des conclusions et tu fonces avant de réfléchir.

- Hum. Ca n'a jamais eu l'air de t'embêter, vu comment tu cours à ma suite, en général.

- Uniquement pour t'éviter de faire des bêtises. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire soudain éclatant.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ben voyons... Et qu'est-ce qu'on fera quand on aura trouvé l'endroit ?

- Il faut qu'on connaisse l'origine du portail. On pourra peut être comprendre comment il fonctionne si on sait quel type de sorciers l'a construit...

- Ce serait tellement plus simple si on pouvait récupérer les infos collectées par le département des mystères... » Grogna Harry.

« Et comment on ferait ? On entre par la grande porte et on se présente comme le groupe de recherche du portail de la mort ? »

Harry haussa les épaules devant le sarcasme. On entrait dans le ministère comme dans un moulin, de toute façon... Il leva son nez de son Sunday et observa la foule. Il tressaillit en voyant une tête rousse apparaître dans la cohue, se dirigeant droit vers eux.

« Voilà Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'on lui dit ? »

Hermione cligna des yeux, surprise.

« Ben... On lui dit tout, non ?

- C'est juste que... » Harry hésita. Ron était son meilleur ami, bien sur qu'il devait lui dire... Seulement, dans sa dernière lettre...

« Harry ? » Interrogea Hermione, perplexe.

Harry lui jeta un regard ennuyé.

En 3ème année, quand il avait reçu son Nimbus 2000 de la part de Sirius, c'était Ron qui s'était enthousiasmé et Hermione qui avait prévenu les professeurs. Il lui en avait toujours voulu pour cela, même si tout ce qu'elle avait voulu faire c'était le protéger.

Mais la situation était différente, aujourd'hui.

Après l'épisode de la cabane hurlante, Hermione avait toujours eu un faible pour Sirius. Harry avait toujours pensé que c'était parce que Sirius était le premier à s'être pris d'affection pour Pattenrond, alors que ses deux meilleurs amis détestaient le chat.

Ron admirait Sirius, mais... Mais il avait failli perdre son père l'année précédente et, depuis, il était beaucoup plus circonspect quand à la prise de risque. Oh, il n'hésitait pas à se jeter dans la mêlée, mais il réfléchissait à 2 fois avant de laisser ses amis faire de même. Un peu comme Sirius avec lui.

« Hermione... Je n'imaginais pas te dire ça un jour mais... Ron est trop sérieux pour pouvoir nous aider pour le moment. »

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Tu veux lui cacher ?

- Juste pour le moment ! » Répondit Harry avec précipitation. « On n'est pas sur de pouvoir faire quoique ce soit. Tant qu'on n'a pas plus d'info... Hermione, s'il s'inquiète pour nous, s'il pense qu'on prend trop de risques, il ira en parler directement à son père... Et on risque de ne plus pouvoir rien faire...

- Harry... Juste pour ton information : si TU prends trop de risques à mon goût, c'est moi qui irait en parler à Mr Weasley, au directeur ou au professeur Mc Gonnagal. Voire aux trois. »

Harry ferma brièvement les yeux.

« S'il te plait, Hermione. Juste le temps qu'on fasse des recherches ? De toute façon, ça va le saouler, les recherches ! »

Hermione l'observa un moment, le visage fermé avant de répondre, sans entrain :

« C'est d'accord...

- Qu'est-ce qui est d'accord ? » Demanda Ron, essoufflé, se laissant tomber sur une chaise à coté de Harry.

Harry regarda Hermione qui gardait la même expression.

« Hermione va m'aider en potion, cette année...

- Oh, brillant ! Moi aussi tu m'aideras ?

- Evidemment. » Répondit Hermione. « Je ne vais pas te laisser derrière. » Elle jeta un regard significatif à Harry.

« Hum... Ca va ? Tu as l'air d'avoir couru... » Demanda Harry en ignorant l'expression d'Hermione.

« J'ai bien cru arriver en retard ! Il y avait un de ces mondes au chaudron baveur. Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

- Le temps de manger deux glaces. Tu en veux une ?»

Ron jeta un regard d'envie aux Sunday avant de soupirer.

« Maman veut qu'on mange tous ensemble à Dotterfall... Pas le temps pour une glace. » Dit-il d'un air de regret. « En fait, je suis venu vous chercher.

- C'est quoi Dotterfall ?

- Un nouveau restaurant. » Répondit Hermione. « Il a ouvert la semaine dernière. La critique gastronomique de la gazette en parlait cette semaine. »

Harry n'écouta plus, observant Ron et sentant la culpabilité le ronger.

A suivre


End file.
